


nameless visions, harken here

by SnorkleShit



Series: librarians ficlets and drabbles [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU, First Meetings, Librariansshipathon, Princess Cassandra, Prompt Fill, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Thief Ezekiel, World turns to color when you see your soulmate ect, casekiel, fairytale AU, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/pseuds/SnorkleShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casekiel + Fairytale AU + The whole "the world is in black and gray until you make eye contact with your soulmate"</p>
            </blockquote>





	nameless visions, harken here

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Drabble request on tumblr a while back, but in honor of Casekiel week in the shipathon I've decided to finally post it here!

Ezekiel carefully scaled the side of the building, hoisting himself from rock to rock with deft precision. Finally, after what seemed like an eternal toil upwards, he reached the window. He carefully steadied himself and then pushed the panes open. This high up, why bother locking them? A rookie mistake for a landowner, a gateway to heaven for a thief. He pulled himself over the edge, and hopped to his feet inside. He dusted off his front, and looked up at the room. Nobody was here, and there was a large wooden chest at the foot of the bed. With no lock. This deep in a manor, why lock it? He grinned and moved forward like a whisper, kneeling in front of the trunk. Just as his hands reached forward to open it, he was stilled by a blade to his throat.

  
“Stand slowly, thief!” A female voice demanded angrily. He cursed himself - it had seemed like such a piece of cake, he should have been paying better attention. He slowly stood, turning towards the source of the voice. Silver moonlight illuminated the bedchamber in hues of grey, and before he knew it he was standing with the tip of a bejeweled dagger at his neck. The owner of the soft looking hand that held the knife was wearing a fine nightdress hemmed with gold. But her upper half was obscured in the shadows at the edge of the horizontal pillar of moonlight. This seemed apparent to the girl, so she took one graceful step forward into the light to address him. Her mouth half open, back straight, poised to speak. But she never got the chance.

Their eyes met, four parallel discs of varying gray. And all of the sudden it felt like their gaze was locked together, bound by eternity itself, as the rest of the world shattered in on itself. And just as suddenly as the implosion approached them, it pulled at itself, and rippled back outwards. And it took with it Ezekiel’s breath and sanity, he was sure. For slowly, before his eyes, things began to change. Like he had been asleep his entire life, and was just now waking up. He felt tears prick his eyes, and he could only stare as the nightdress made itself known a vibrant, deep visage, the same he was sure, as the night sky and the roaring sea.

  
He had known before that the dress was hemmed with gold by his ability to detect the specific hue of gray it possessed and the certain way it reflected light. But now, for the first time, he was seeing it as it had never been. A brilliant, glimmering, fragile color. Color?

  
His amazed eyes flicked back upwards to meet hers- like ice, they were. Cold and bright, tinged with a color he couldn’t give a name to. But it reminded him of when he was a child living on the streets, and in the dead of winter, his fingers would go numb and turn dark, and he had been so afraid he was going to lose them. Those eyes were as wide as his, and where biting into him to drink up everything he was. The most amazing thing of all was her hair, oh, god, her hair. It fell gracefully over her shoulder, in the simple but elegant way that princesses often pinned it in this country. He’d broken into enough castles to know, of course.

  
Her hair was like the lazy afternoons he’d spent in the forests in the west, when he had nearly come of age. The way the sun had turned to whole world hazy, and warm.

  
The dagger clattered out of the lady’s hand and fell noisily to the ground, but neither of them cared. They could only stare at each other, trying to comprehend a whole new universe. Had he died and gone to the afterlife? Was this heaven?

  
“Soulmate.” Her voice suddenly managed to say. It surprised him, and he blinked, starting to come out of the shock of it all. He stared at her, more in disbelief now more than anything.

  
“That’s- I- I don’t have a soul mate.” He said, dumfounded. She tilted her head at him quizzically.  
“Who told you that?” She asked, taking a step closer to him, still fixated on him and everything he could be. His feet felt rooted to the spot, and he felt like he was surely under a spell. He swallowed past a painful lump in his throat.

  
“My father.” He whispered, the weakness in his voice betraying memories of bruises and blood.

  
“Well, he was wrong. Everyone has a soulmate.” The girl stated firmly. Then her eyes filled with sparkling crystal tears, and a smile spread across her face. Like the dawn coming across the face of the blooming earth.

  
“You’re mine, and i’m yours.”

  
Ezekiel felt an ache take a hold of him, deep down, like all the pain he’d hidden away for so long was being allowed to air out. And then it was being allowed to fade slightly, like someone had applied a balm to it.

  
And that’s how they stayed for hours and hours, standing in the moonlight, staring at each other, drinking the sight of other in.


End file.
